infinitekpopfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Project!Hello MOBEKIMASU
thumb|298x298px ' 'Profil' Le project Hello qui re groupe quatre groupe et un sous groupe et trois solistes, ce project a été créer par Fang Chan E du groupe Mistery. Sais l'une des plus grande collaboration entre label différent, ''' ''Plediz Entertainement, JY''P Entertainement ,Woollim Entertainement,YG Entertainment, Bit Hit Entertainement '',SM Entertainment. Le groupe des devenue le plus populaire d'Asie et dans le monde '' 'Composition des groupe ' '''AKB48 Team A thumb #'Yasmina Abdelbaki-(Capitaine)' #'Erika Park-(Co-Capitaine)' #'Ae-Sook Kim' #'Sun Joo Pak' #'Hae-Won Kim ' #''Jung 'Ran Cho ' #'''Young im Pak #'Suk hee Jung' #'Kyong Chim' #'Camille Hwang' #'Sakura Miyazawa' #'Nanami Yamada' #'Young nae Bae' 'AKB48 Team 8' #thumb|Team 8Tiffany Lee-(Co-Capitaine) #'Chin-Sun Kang' #'Aurora Jeong' #'Pénélope Jeong' #'Sandra Lee' #'BooJa Park' #'Young-Il Lee' #'Camillia Chang' #'Eun-Sil Choi ' #'Cho-Hee Shin' #'Hyeon Jo-(Capitaine)' #'Chun-Hei Lee' #'Kurumi Kurabayashi' #'Midori Yamada' 'SNH48 Team NII' #'thumb|SNH48 Team NIIYuanjing Xie-(Co-Capitaine)' #'WenYan Chen' #'XinDuo Feng' #'Hikaru Hurebayashi' #'Ting Ting Huang' #'TongYang Huang' #'Nanami Minegishi' #'Jun Shin' #'ZhenYi Jiang' #'Yuang Jae Kim' #'Lan Luo' #'Midori Takahashi' #'Shoo-joo Yi' #'Ying Liu' #'YiTong Li' #'LiNa Wan' #'Song Ki Rhee' #'Soo mee Rhe' #'JiaAi Yi' #'Yue Zhao' #'Yi Zhou' #'So youn Yi' #'Soon-Bok Jo' #'Sun-Hi Lee' 'Ancien membre ' #'Éloïse Chang ' #'Eun-Sil Ree' #'Song Ki Park' 'Team KCPOP' #'Élodie Parkthumb|260px' #'Jun Shin ' #'Yasmina Abdelbaki-(Leader)' #'Sun Joo Pak' #'Yuanjing Xie ' #'Eung-Sil Rhee' #'Érika Park' Ancien membre #'Yue Zhao (Retirer)' 'Little Girls ' #'Camillia Chang-(Capitaine)thumb|284px' #'Kang Chan-Sil ' #'Park Booja-(Co-Capitaine)' #'Lee Chun-Hei ' #'Yuri Hwang ' #'Chung-cha Bae' 'The Hoopers' #Éloïse Chang-(Capitaine)thumb|254px' #'Hikaru Kurebayashi' #'Young Im Pak' #'TengYang Huang' #'Shook-Joo Yi' #'Yuki Watanabe-(Co-Capitaine)' #''Lu ''Wang #'Erika Suzuki' Fudanjuku #'Célia Bea' #'Laura Park' #'Soo mee Rhee-(Capitaine)' #'thumb|258pxNanami Minegishi #'Sandra Lee' #'Cho-Hee Shin-(Co-Capitaine)' 'Ancien Membre' #'Kyong Chim-(Retirer)' 'Eternity' #''ChangPu Feng -(Leader)''thumb|274px #'Chan E Feng' #'Eun-Sil Ri' #'Song Ki Park' #'So Youn Jo ' #'Sayaka Devis ' #'Sun Hee Lin' #'Ha-Neul Chang ' #'Suzy Pak,' #'Young Im Pak' #'Sully Park' 'Play Z' #'Yasmina Abdelbakithumb|280px' #'Erika Park' #'Ae-Sook Kim' #'Sun Joo Pak' #'Sakuya Miyazawa' 'Happness' #thumb|284pxLan Luo ' #'Yu Zhao ' #'Sae Miyazawa #'Yukimo Miyamoto' #'Jung Ran Cho' #'Sun-Hi Pak' #'In Soon Kim ' 'Discographie' 'AKB48' #'Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku ' #'Kaccho Ii Uta ' #'Makeruna Wasshoi! ' #'Moshimo...' #'Uza' #'365 Nichi no Kamihikōki 2017' #'Koisuru Fortune Cookie 2014' #'High Tension 2017' #'Kimi wa melody 2017' #'Ponytail to Shushu 2011' #'Everyday, Kachuusha 2013' #'Aitakatta 2013' #'Ogoe Diamond 2014' #'Namida Surprise 2016' #'GIVE ME FIVE! 2013' #'Beginner 2014' #'Halloween Night 2014' #''' Kuchibiru ni Be My Baby''' #''' Bokutachi wa Tatakawanai''' #'Green Flash ' 'Fudanjuku : ' # Love Spider # Kaze Ikki ' # '''Ame Tokidoki ' # 'Jinsei Wahaha! ' # 'Shita wo Muite Kaerou / RIKISHI-MAN ' # '''Dansou Revolution # Le paradis de Chenmen ' # 'ÊTRE HÉROS 'The Hoopers :' # Karakuri Pierrot # Love Hunter Fantasia · # Itoshi Koishi Kimikoishi Fantasia · # Eienno Uta Fantasia · # Jyounetsuwa Karehanoyouni Fantasia # Ameo Oikakete Fantasia # Go! Go! Dance Ga Tomaranai Fantasia # Hanasanaiyo # Koshitantan # Mikanseina Chizu Fantasia · # Jealousy x Sunset Fantasia · # ' Gambling Love ' 'SNH48 :' #'Heavy Rotation' #'Get vol' #'''''Koi Suru Fortune Cookie #'UZA' #'Source d'énergie (moteur de la jeunesse)' #'Dream Island (Dream Land)' #'Cape Princesse (Cape de princesse)' #'Happy Wonder World' #'Kamikyokutachi,' #'Koko ni Ita Koto,-2013' #'1830m,-2014' #'Tsugi no Ashiato,2014' #'Koko ga Rhodes da, 2015' #'Koko de Tobe!,2015' #'0 to 1 no Aida,2016' #'Thumbnail 2017' 'Internity' #''' Crush ' #'Doo Wap''' #''' Dream Girls ' #'Very Very Very''' #''' PING PONG''' #''' Pick Me ' #'M-Maybe Me As I Say ' #'Very Very Very ' #'Whatta Man (Good man) ' #'When The Cherry Blossoms Fade (Beojkkochi Jimyeon)' 'Happiness' #'Holiday''' #'Ordinary Grls' #'Sexy Young Beautiful ' #'Pink Champagne' #'Juicy Love ' 'Filmograhie' thumb|304pxLa moitier du groupe s'enva au Japon pour le tournage de leur drama qui s'appelle Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen elle feront la rencondre de d'autre Idole Japonaise Gomenasai Yuka fréquente le même lycée qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs nommée Kurohane. Celle-ci est voire étrange mais elle a de bonnes notes à l'école. Cependant, elle mène une vie difficile : ses parents ne se thumb|203pxsoucient guère d'elle et n'ont d'y eux que pour sa soeur Kana. ''' '''Un jour, Kurohane apprend qu'elle a le cancer, mais malgré cela, ses parents ne lui portent pas d’intérêt, elle maudit alors sa soeur. Par la suite, sa soeur Kana a des difficultés à respirer et meurt le mois suivant. Kurohane essaye de se suicider à plusieurs reprises sans réussir à capter l'attention de ses parents. Kurohane n'a pas de vie sociale, ses camarades de classe sont tous méchants avec elle. Un jour, elle est désignée pour écrire le script d'un jeu pour la fête de son lycée ce qui lui donne l'occasion de se venger. Elle commence alors à maudire ses camarade de classe un par un. majisuka gakuen thumb|270pxElle feron aussi un drama qui s'appelera majisuka gakuen qui aura 5 saison ''' King's Game '''Tout commence un soir lorsque les élèves d'une classe reçoivent un mail ayant pour expéditeur "le roi" et pour sujet "le jeu du roi".Tout commence un soir lorsque les élèves d'une classe reçoivent un mail ayant expéditeur "le roi" et pour sujet "le jeu du roi"thumb Mengxiang Yubei Sheng thumb|270px Campus Beauty thumbL'histoire porte sur Yu Tang, qui est un descendant ancestral de Tang, qui dans les temps anciens a fait un sacrifice héroïque. Tang Yu, dans le présent, trouve accidentellement une bouteille contenant un pouvoir médicinal, ce qui donne une capacité incroyable à guérir les autres. AKB Horror Night Adrenaline no Yoru thumb|250px' Ce nouveau drama met en scène les idoles du groupe féminin AKB48 cette fois-ci sur le thème de l'horreur, celui-ci devant permettre de déterminer l'actrice principale d'un drama diffusé à l'automne 2016.' Crow's Blood thumb|250pxTogawa Maki vient d'arriver en cours d'année scolaire au lycée international pour filles Dolly. Silencieuse et renfrognée, elle ne cherche pas à se rapprocher de ses nouvelles camarades qui éprouvent une certaine méfiance à son égard. La seule élève pour laquelle Maki montre bizarrement un peu d'intérêt est Isozaki Kaoru, une fille simple et sans histoire, gentille avec tout le monde mais qui ne se fait pas remarquer. Un jour, alors que Maki saigne, ses camarades s'aperçoivent avec effroi que son sang est noir. Un lien avec les recherches en médecine régénérative du professeur Seto ? Kyabasuka Gakuen thumb|270px' C'est la suite de Majisuka Gakuen 5 , en prenant les autres événements lorsque le Majisuka All-Girls High School fait faillite. Afin de sauver leur école de la fermeture, les filles décident de travailler dans un bar d'hôtesse appelé «Aquarium».' Récompence Japan Record Award 2013, 2014 Japan Record Award for Excellent Work 2016, 2015, 2014, ' ' Golden Disk Awards, 2014,2015,2016 Mnet Asian Music Award : Prix de la recommandation pour l'Asie (Corée) 2014-2015 Melon Music Awrard : Top 10 , Team A, Team 8 et Team Nii 2016 Melon Music Award : meilleur performance féminin Team A " Uza" 2016 Melon Music Award : Le prix de L'artiste Feminin en Vogue : Elodie Park 2016 ' Melon music Award pour : l'arstist rap Hip/hop de l'année : Yasmina Abdelbaki 2016' ' Melon Music Award pour la chanson de l'année Son les SNH48 Princesse Clock 2016 ' World Music Award : Meilleur(e) artiste japonais(e) 2014 Récompense pour le Grils Band de l'année (2015-2016-2017) Mnet Asian Music Award for Best Asian Artist Japan 2015 Mnet Asian Music Award : Prix de la recommandation pour l'Asie (Japon) 2013 Mnet Asian Music Award Asian Artist of the Year in Japan 2013 MAMA Récompense pour le nouveaux meilleur groupe 2013 Mnet Asian Music Award Asian Artist of the Year in Korean 2013 Chose a savoir sur les idol du project Hello #'Elle son tous agée de 12 à 26 ans ' #'Chaque groupe a un mamager ' #'Elle son 82' #'Elle son devenu tres célèbre au Japon ' #'La moitier des jeune fille son étranger ' #'Leur dortoir trouvait a Seoul mais on déménager a Jeju ' #'Elle son devenu le groupe feminin le plus populaire du Japon et de Corée ' #'Elle ont leur propre coffee Shop et leur Théatre ' #'Certaine filles son en couple avec des rappeur ' #'Certaine on quitter le lycée ' #'Elle son leur propre émision de télé ' #'Elle son des bus rien qu'a elle ' #'La couleur du groupe sais les couleur de l'arc en ciel ' #'Certaine personne on dit que sais tres difficile d'enter à Diamond Record ' #'Elles voyage beaucoup ' #'Elle son ouverte a tout religion ' #'Elle son contre l'homophobie' #'Elles on toute fais un don de 5 millions de Won a l'Unicef ' #'Dans les Team n'y a pas de Leader mais des Capiaine ' #'La moitier des filles son Ambassadrice ' #'Dans l'agene l'age légale pour avoir un petit-ami est 18 ans ' Gallery ' SNH48 Movie - Mengxiang Yubei Sheng Sub Indonesia.jpg Fudanjuku 14768.jpg 7senses 79146 (1).jpg TeamA2017May LI 32.jpg NIIFeb2017 LI.jpg TeamB2017May LI.jpg batten-show-jo-tai1.jpg ' ' maxresdefault 14.jpg Majisuka_Gakuen_2_Shimada_Docchi.jpg|Park Booja Majisuka_Gakuen_2_Ichikawa_Lemon.jpg|Camillia Chang Tumblr_m4n3qjP3jO1rsxj2qo1_1280.jpg|Lee Chun-Hei MajisukaGakuen2_MinegishiMinami_Shaku.jpg|Xie Yuanjing Dance.jpg|Shin Jun MajisukaGakuen 25.jpg|Jo Hyeon MajisukaGakuen_KojimaHaruna_Torigoya.jpg|Yasmina Abdelbaki 1255241_1375058592200_full.jpg|Elodie Park MajisukaGakuen_MaedaAtsuko_Shocked.jpg|Kurumi Kurabayashi 1255241_1375058592200_full.jpg|Élodie Park MajisukaGakuen_WatanabeMayu_Nezumi.jpg|Hikaru Kurebayashi Tumblr_lked7uKQqO1qjsdwzo1_400.jpg|Yuki Watanabe Majisuka_Gakuen_4_Miyawaki_Sakura_Episode_1.jpg|Sakuya Miyazawa MG4_Salt_Shimazaki_Haruka.jpg|Midori Yamada S640x480.jpg|Éloïse Chang Black_2.jpg|Yuang Jae Kim Majisuka-gakuen-2-ep-02-059994.jpg|Young-Il Lee MajisukaGakuen_Mukuchi_Majijo.jpg|WenYan Chen Tumblr_lq5r8b0Izb1qldlvro1_500.jpg|Kang Chin-Sun Kamsori_Majisuka_Gakuen_5.jpg|Sun-Hi Lee MG4_Bakamono_Kawaei_Rina.jpg|JiaAi Yi images025.jpg|Haru yoon MajisukaGakuen_Shibuya_Majijo.jpg|Erika Park MajisukaGakuen_Ookabuki_Majijo.jpg|Fang Chang E Erena.jpg|Midori Takahashi 1061785_1340750553205_full.jpg|Yuki Watanabe Majisuka-gakuen-2-ep-01-030596.jpg|Erika Suzuki MajisukaGakuen_Bungee_Majijo.jpg|Fang changPu MajisukaGakuen_Wota_Majijo.jpg|YiTong Li MajisukaGakuen2_Lovetan_Yabakune.jpg|Yuri Hwang MajisukaGakuen_Unagi_Majijo.jpg|Chim Kyong MG4_Magik_Kizaki_Yuria.jpg|Lu Wang MajisukaGakuen_Akicha_Majijo.jpg|TongYang Huang tumblr_nji5znKPB91qbpb2no5_1280.jpg|Cho-Hee Park 11372418_700747716721563_580088295_n.jpg|Hae-Won Bae Tumblr_m8d3dknhk21qkgmlgo5_400.jpg|Ae-Cha Im BEXIfcQCMAEU600.jpg|XinDuo Feng MajisukaGakuen3_Paru_Habu.jpg|Shook-Joo Yi MajisukaGakuen3_Tetsuo_Habu.png|Lu Wang Maji3oba.png|Tiffany Lee Maji3miyu.jpg|LiNa Wan Maji3bunker.jpg|Suzy Cho MajisukaGakuen3_Jovojovich_Mongoose.jpg|Ting Ting Huang MajisukaGakuen3_Yagi_Mongoose (1).jpg|Sayaka Davis MajisukaGakuen3_Mesh_Mongoose.jpg|So Youn Amina_Sato.jpg|young im Pak tumblr_njdo9fkBsN1qbpb2no2_1280.jpg|Sully Park 51tpRahe4vL.jpg|Ae-Sook Kim rtsgyg8862893.jpg|Sun Joo Pak rtsgyg8862640.jpg|Pak Suzy Cho imgs5729.jpg|Eun-Sil Ri MG4_Jisedai_Mukaichi_Mion.jpg|Chung-cha Bae MG4_KY_Tani_Marika.jpg|Yue Zhao Maji3yagami.png|Song Ki Rhee 8sv7x.jpg|Jung Ran Cho ' ' 450px-SII6promo.jpg 4f37c890e4696d9f632e6b0ff7094e03.jpg 72bf7c28c702333b9ff705d18eabc131.jpg cbb72780.png CxM3DO9UsAEW6nU.jpg snh48-archeage.jpg tumblr_nl4ka62SUj1ri7x69o1_500.jpg ' Hello project 320094.jpg AKB48-2015.jpg ZCzRIea9.jpeg akb48-005.jpg E-girls_-_Diamond_Only_promotional.jpg E-girls_-_Follow_Me_promotional.jpg 1402140741458_image.jpg 1402140737157_image.jpg 1402140734657_image.jpg 1402140730314_image.jpg '' Suugaku joshi gakuen 1040.jpg 1100069.jpg|Camilia Chang Img2012030112404671.jpg|Kang Chan-Sil suugaku_joshi_gakuen_593068.jpg|Park BooJa AawFrfWm.jpg|Camille Hwang Imhfykage.jpg|Lee Sae Hee suugaku_joshi_gakuen_658409.jpg|Haru Yoon Ifgbvhmage.jpg|Celia Bae Imahykbdge.jpg|Tiffany Lee suugaku_joshi_gakuen_589008.jpg|Hikaru Kurabayashi Imagghhce.jpg|Laura Park suugaku_joshi_gakuen_593017.jpg|Jo Hyeon suugaku_joshi_gakuen_593201.jpg|Fang ChangPu suugaku_joshi_gakuen_596760.jpg|Lee Eung-sil suugaku_joshi_gakuen_593088.jpg|Lee Chun-Hei Idhfxmage.jpg|Pak Young Im suugaku_joshi_gakuen_593157.jpg|Cho Suzy suugaku_joshi_gakuen_650994.jpg|Park Sully suugaku_joshi_gakuen_593387.jpg|Shin Jun suugaku_joshi_gakuen_589346.jpg|Shin Cho-hee suugaku_joshi_gakuen_611257.jpg|Élodie Park '' NekoPOP-FUDANJUKU-2013-09-Danso-Revolution-GroupA.jpg FUDANJUKU-artist-2012-09-OTOKO.jpg fudanjuku_kazeikki_20111216-e1324997702968.jpg NekoPOP-Fudanjuku-Ame-Tokidoki-Hare-nochi-Niji-2012-05-16-B.jpg 1428461912_178776.jpg fudanjyuku-syunkan-tourai-feature.jpg NekoPOP-Fudanjuku-Twitter-2012-08-16-B.jpg NekoPOP-Fudanjuku-Twitter-2012-08-31-A.jpg NekoPOP-Fudanjuku-Twitter-2012-07-02-A.jpg NekoPOP-Fudanjuku-Kaze-Ikki-2012-01-04-A.jpg the_hoopers_816038.jpg the_hoopers_816037.jpg 8BqneN8Q_400x400.jpg 500px-THE_HOOPERS.jpg 30994_4sx5fa.jpg maxresdefault.jpg large 12.jpg images.jpg C2nV2I9UsAAKkEL.jpg 3c65b3e46c878afeb9bf043fddaac500.jpeg m83rn38v.jpeg B5naDsKCEAE5c4h.jpg Cg4fpFnU0AA6lm-.jpg CtcWcpiUIAI1sFv.jpg CUuhFPeUcAAR-s0.jpg CZul02VUMAAVn_w.jpg